datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Bootcamp
Total Drama's back, and this time, it's fully rebooted! The danger's just gotten even higher on the charts, and the old cast just weren't cut out for competition! So, with McLean resigning, Blaineley and Chef Hatchet have decided to host the show for themselves, and found twelve disgusting, abnormal teenagers, and have sent them to compete on an outrageous bootcamp.There will be drama, lots of drama, action, romance, alliances, and everything you could imagine! Which 11 contestants will be knocked out of the ring, and who will survive, and be granted a million dollar jackpot prize? Contestants *Arlington *Cecilia *Dylan *Garrett *Harmony *Misty *Monroe *Omar *Saskia *Skarlett *Tanner *Vivian Skarlett – The Evil Twin Saskia – The Innocent Twin Cecilia – The Prima Donna Tanner – The Valedictorian Arlington – The Quiet Artist Omar – The Unintelligent Athlete Screaming Starfish Misty – The Tough As Nails Vivian – The Crazy Shipper Harmony – The Perfect Girl Dylan – The Anti-Social Garrett – The Jerk Monroe – The Hefty Snacker Episodes Episode One: Bright Hosts, Bigger Danger On a mellow morning, on an unknown island, located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, stood two familiar faces, standing on the dock to the paradise. On the left stood a buff, tall, dark-skinned, and incredibly tough cook, who also worked in the Army in his past. On the right stood a so called celebrity, with long blonde hair, and a whole lot of personal secrets about her you don't even want to know. Like her real name, or what's between her toes. "Alright, Chef. Ready to meet the losers?" "Don't you mean..." Chef chuckled, with an evil grin. "Ready for them to meet their doom?" Blaineley smiled at the camera, "Alright, folks. Welcome to Total Drama: Bootcamp! Chef Hatchet and I decided to fully reboot the Total Drama franchise, by giving it a whole new setting, brand new campers, and, two new stylish hosts! You see, McLean just wasn't fit for hosting anymore, as he's too busy working on his cat videos on the websites, and his cooking shows, which let's face it, can't seem to make it past the pilot!" The camera panned back onto Chef, "So us two are hosting the show, whether you like it, or not!" The first boat of the loser flock, pulled up onto the dilapidated dock, and one of the wooden planks fell off, splashing into the water. The male contender stood off of it, holding a notebook in his hand, a pencil over his ear, and a bag in his other hand. "Uh, hi." His soft voice spoke, as he moved over to the side of the dock. "I'm Arlington. I'm just going to stand over there..." "You better, toothpick!" Chef angrily called out, uninterested with the character. Arlington held out his notepad, and retrieved the pencil from his ear, and begun to interestingly stare at Chef. As Chef peered back over to him, with a glare, he instantly looked back down, continuing his art work, but kept it out of the view of the cameras. Blaineley peered over to the castmate, with her arms folded. "He's not very interesting, is he? Hey, you! What are you doing?" Blaineley walked over to the boy, and in an instant, he shoved the drawing behind him. "Hand it over, buddy." "No... it's private... please." Arlington blushed, as he kept it behind his back. Chef glared, and roared at the teenager. "Give it to her, now!" Blaineley yanked it out of his hands, and stared at it for a few moments. After capturing it's essence, Blaineley begun to crack up laughing, "Chef, you've got to see what he drew!" Chef looked over her shoulder, and looked at the drawing. The camera's zoomed in on it, which showed Chef Hatchet, wearing nothing but a bikini, and his muscles were over exaggerated. Blaineley continued chuckling, but Chef Hatchet was not impressed. "Don't you ever, ever, think of my like that again!" Chef glared, and Arlington slightly nodded. "Do I make myself clear?" Arlington replied. "Good." (CONF) Arlington: 'Ugh, I can't believe I made myself such a fool and laughing stock out of that drawing. It's going to haunt me throughout the season. The truth is, it's not my fantasy. I was comissioned it on some website, Devious Art. My gosh, when I get back, everyone from school is going to laugh at me. But I'll be laughing at them when I hit it big time. No, not like that! The second boat arrived against the dock, and obviously, the second competitor stood tall. It was a female girl, with long, flowing, blond hair. She stood tall, wearing a revealing blouse, and a checkered mini-skirt. Big, pink sunglasses were also worn, and long, dangling golden earrings. She turned to the camera, "Hi. I'm Cecilia, and I'm massively famous. Deal with it." The camera then turned to Blaineley who was about to continue with her talking, but Cecilia knocked her out of the way, stealing the fame. "Umm, I did not tell you to pan away to her. Split ends, smelly feet, ugh. How can she even be a host, or on television itself? I am truly fabulous, so, it's best off keeping the spotlight on me..." Chef shoved Cecilia back out of the way, causing her to collide with Arlington, and they both splashed into the water together. She spat out the water, "My hair! My clothes! My shoes! My make-up! Ugh, you're going to get it! I swear! Someone get me out of here!" Arlington smiled, as he pushed her back up onto the dock. But while he was halfway through getting her up there, he stared up, finding himself looking up her skirt, with a smile. He shook his head, and then pulled himself back up along with her. "Where's my notebook...?" "Thanks for saving me," Cecilia replied to him, smiling, and glared back at Chef. "But, you, Chef! How dare you!" '(CONF) Arlington: 'Wow, Cecilia is really pretty. I hope I don't mess things up with her, or... things get awkward... like when I saw, alright, that's enough Arlington. Keep your cool. Sure, you're scrawny, lonely and weak, but you can be the man! The third contestants arrived at the dock, as the third boat pulled up. A short, squirmy boy, with combed back hair on on side, and spiky hair on the other side, and casual, mis-matching clothing, got off of the boat, smiling. "Well, Dylan... Nice to meet you kid. I really must compliment your sense of style, in the clothing and hairstyle categories. Bravo, I say." Blaineley sarcastically complimented him. "Thanks, Blaineley." Dylan looked down at himself in the lake, confused... "Yeah, I kind of just rushed what I was doing, and my wardrobe was kind of empty... Somehow, I just found a lot of my clothes sprawled across the floor. Not again..." Blaineley stood, confused. "Um, what is it?" "What is it? What is it, are you seriously asking that?" Cecilia stood out, and pushed her way in front of the cameras. "How can you tell what's not going on here? Hello, the camera's not on me. You guys, just shut up, and give me all the screentime. Face it, I'm all that needs to be seen, as I'm rich, acclaimed, and famous!" Blaineley chuckled, "You, famous? Honey, please... I'm in every episode of Celebrity Manhunt, and my fanmail is through the roof!" "Excuse me? What's that show, I've never heard of it... If you're not on the A-List, then you're not worth my time. Hmmf, just get out of here." Cecilia smirked, rolling her eyes. Dylan groaned, as depressed and frustrated thoughts were all he could think about it, and the quarrelling had triggered something in his mind. He gasped in and out, trying to take a few breaths, only for him to shake around for a few seconds, and breathe out. "Please stop arguing..." He said, in a low, soft voice, which they could barely hear. The fourth boat arrived at the dock, and a tough looking guy stepped out. His arms were tattooed everywhere, his hair was dark brown, and had a lot of cuts and bruises along his body. "Dorks, wimps, losers and anything that falls inbetween those lines, prepare to get dominated..." Arlington and Dylan instantly backed away. "Well, if it isn't Garrett?" Blaineley smiled. "Pfft, who are you, missy?" Garrett rolled his eyes, smirking. "Learn to actually bathe properly, moron." "I'm not even going to bother," Blaineley rolled her eyes. He stepped over, winking at Cecilia. "Girl, I don't know your name, or anything about you, not that I'd even care anyway, but all I've got to say is, darn it, you're fine! So, I'll pick you up by your cabin at 7pm tonight, and we'll move on from there?" Cecilia chuckled, but then glared. "Excuse me? You smell of dirt, have an attitude of a jerk, and, I can't be seen near you. Stop trying to ruin my reputation." "Sorry, hon'. You kinda looked like the gal who gives out all the time, with the skimpy clothing and cake faced. Like the girls who crash parties, social network, and walk the street at night? Trust me, your reputation was already ruined with your birth." "You're vile, back away, and let me get my camera time." Cecilia replied, and moved in the way of the camera. "More of a close up, and try to capture my beauty and essence... Don't worry about the other folk, just me." Garrett looked at Dylan and Arlington and laughed. "Losers, go away back to World of Losercraft or whatever it's called. Not worth my time. Also, get Proactive or something like that." He shoved them into the lake, and turned back around. The fifth boat arrived, containing an average looking girl, with long brown hair, and was particularly well dressed. She stepped off of the boat, and greeted Blaineley. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaineley, and to be on your show. Trust me, you will not regret having me on the show." "Ah, I'm not so sure yet, Harmony, sweetie." Blaineley replied back. Cecilia stomped her foot on the ground, and realized something. She walked over to Harmony and shoved her, moving in the way of the camera. "Um, no, we all hate you, so go away. No one wants to see you on camera, or personally in real life. So, do us all a favour and jump off of a cliff." '(CONF) Cecilia: I don't really have anything against Harmony, other than the fact that she's ugly. But catfights and arguments always bring the ratings, and it is truly what I need more of. (CONF) Garrett: 'Nice, who doesn't love to see a hot cat fight? But Harmony is pretty ugly though. "Excuse me? I'm perfect! I've got killer vocals, killer styles, killer skills, and I'm going to win this competition, playing a perfect game." Harmony shoved her back. "So don't touch me, I might get some disease or whatever..." Cecilia stood, shocked. "Oh, you did NOT just say that! You're not perfect, you're vile! You're probably going to be the first out, anyway. Don't be too shocked, darling. Just stating the facts." Harmony raised her fist, but then pulled it back. "I'd hit you, but I can't risk ruining my perfect skin with a bruise or something." Cecilia replied, "Well, I can risk it!" She threw her fist at Harmony, only for Chef to seperate the two girls. "Get her back here! I will destroy her!" "You cow, you ruined everything! AH!" Harmony squealed. "Do not stress vocal cords, do not stress vocal cords..." "Alright, ladies." Chef said, seperating them to seperate sides of the dock. "Calm down." Arlington looked to Cecilia, "You did good out there. Harmony is quite the nuisance. You've got a good fist..." He said to her, but then turned away. "Uh, thanks." Cecilia smiled. '(CONF) Harmony: Oh my gosh, that stupid blonde chick is going down! Is that... a bruise? No! The sixth boat pulled up against the dock, and another female conteder had arrived. Her appearance was of a average built girl, with a bit of muscle, medium length brown hair, tied into a ponytail, with a green cap over it, and a plaid up shirt tied up, and long blue jeans. She also had a few piercings as well. "Pfft, these are the contestants? I was hoping for someone, a little more, tough and manly? Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can take a man down..." "Now that's the kind of girl I like." Garrett winked at her. "Hey hottie, what's your name? I don't care about you in the slightest bets, just wanna know if I can get in there, or not..." The girl folded her arms, "First of all, you do not address me as 'hottie'. Second of all, you're not 'getting in there'. I have standards, of course. And third of all, it's Misty, you tool." (CONF) Garrett: 'I've got to admit, Misty is pretty darn nice. I don't care about having any long term relationship with her, unless there are benefits for me. If you know what I mean... "Well, I was hoping for something better." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "This cast is kind of a drag, if you ask me." Arlington and Dylan stood in the background, while Arlington was sketching something, and the anti-social Dylan just, did nothing. He doesn't really communicate with people very often, he just likes to keep to himself. "So, what's up, Dylan?" Arlington greeted him. Dylan looked at him, but then looked away. Arlington stared at him. "You're not very social, are you?" Dylan shook his head. "Alrighty-o." The seventh boat pulled up against the dock, and a medium sized male, with surprisingly, muscle tone, stepped off the boat. He had ginger hair, and was munching on a chocolate bar, which had smeared across his face. "Hey guys, Monroe here. Anyone got some more food?" He finished the candy bar, and stuffed his mouth full of chips. "Um, how can someone that hefty eating have such the abs?" Misty stood, confused. Garrett chuckled, "I've got a knuckle sandwich, if you want some, Hefty." "Nah, I'm good, bro." Monroe replied, as he stuffed a slice of cake into his mouth. "This is good... I hope I don't get too much breakouts here at camp." '(CONF) Cecilia: Garrett is so hot, and his abs are like... perfect. But how can he eat cake, chocolate and chips in such large amounts quite often, and not show any signs of weight gain and acne? Ugh, I wish I could eat like him, and not get fat. My body has to remain stunning, and perfect. "So, no one else has got food?" Monroe complained, eating some Gummy Worms. "Whatever, then." The eighth boat pulled up torwards the dock, and contained a caramel skinned man, with huge hunky abs, dark hair, and was lifting weights. He jumped off of the dock. "Yo, Is is Omar! What is up, brothas?" "Someone's not very well educated," Blaineley smiled. "Welcome, Omar!" Omar replied, rolling his eyes. "Yo, who needs an edu-maction or whatever, when you can be a superstar athlete?" "Can you spell athlete?" Blaineley chuckled. Omar stood, confused for a few seconds. "Yo, does that really matter?" "Maybe if it comes down to spelling." Blaineley replied. "Honestly, you'd have no chance." '(CONF) Omar: '''Intelligence, smellingence. Yo, who honestly cares about being a smarty, when you can be tough, strong, and win ANY competition? You hear me? '(CONF) Harmony: 'Honestly, this cast is so far a drag, except for me. I hope none of these losers are on my team. Omar's a moron, Cecilia, ugh, I just hate her, Arlington does nothing, Dylan does nothing, Monroe won't stop eating, and I'm not even sure if Misty is a guy or girl. Let's hope maybe some decent contestants get introduced. Meanwhile, Garrett was laughing at loud. He rested his hand on Omar's shoulder. "Man, ahahahaha. Your stupidity has gotten quite the laugh out of me. I didn't know someone this messed up still actually... lives. Too cool, bro. So hilarious. Go back to like, third grade!" "You is just jealous, bro." Omar replied. "Dog, I lift, you don't." The ninth boat pulled up, and instead of it being one contestant, two almost identical girls got off. They both had blond hair up to their back, pink tops, black skirts, and the only difference is, that one was wearing pink heels, and the other was wearing red. They both smiled, and unanimously welcomed themselves. "Hi." "I'm Saskia." The girl with pink heels said, cheerfully. "Nice to meet you all." "I'm Skarlett." The girl with the red heels said, but in a fake cheerful tone. "''So ''great to be here." Blaineley welcomed them, "Welcome to camp, girls!" "Darn it," Chef complained. "How am I supposed to tell these two apart?" '(CONF) Skarlett: 'Saskia is my twin, and she's going to be very useful in this game. See, I don't play nice, and I'll frame her if I have to. Sorry, but, not sorry. Toodles. Cecilia stepped in. "Sorry, but I have something to say." She pushed herself through everyone, smiling at the camera. "Um, I'm not getting enough screen time. I am the epiphany of perfection, beauty and grace, I am fabulous. No one else is, so would everyone just go away, and give me my well earned screen time. So, move out of the way, and give me my screentime." "Oh, don't be starting this again!" Harmony glared at her. "My perfection will knock yours out of the water, so, get lost, will you?" "Can't you just deal with it?" Cecilia glared. "I'm amazing, you're trailer trash!" '(CONF) Skarlett: 'Well, with these two quarreling, all elimination bets are going to be for them. Thanks for making me safe, girls! '(CONF) Saskia: 'I'm really not a fan of all this fighting. I wish we could all just get along. The tenth boat arrived, containing a male, with brown hair, and looked quite regular. He stepped off of the boat, and stood on the dock. "It's a pleasure meeting you, the name is Tanner. I'm always at the top of my grades, so I should be quite helpful in this competition." "Loser, go away. We don't need another nerd." Garrett rolled his eyes, unimpressed with this. "I'm a valedictorian, I'm essential in this show. You're just, well, the trash you see on the side walks in the next few years. Nice meeting you." Tanner replied, rolling his eyes. "Genius trumps the mentally challenged." Omar rolled his eyes. "Yo, you can't win competition with smarts. You just need game, brother." Tanner glared. "I don't think any of your simple minds are comprehending what I'm saying. I'm a valedictorian. Of course, that means I'm important and worthy. I don't think any of you pathetic campers could top that." "And I'm telling you, we don't care!" Garrett glared, shoving Tanner. "Stay down." '(CONF) Tanner: 'Pfft, he thinks because he's tough, that he can win? I'll have him know that I get straight A's, was raised right, and win a lot of online roleplays relating to Total Drama. I'm the winner, so, just admit it guys. '(CONF) Skarlett: 'Tanner, winning? Hahahahah! He just hasn't seen me in action... '(CONF) Arlington: 'This cast will not stop arguing. Hopefully I can just stay in the background, and sneak my way to the finals. And at last, the final boat had pulled up against the dock. It contained a girl, with a lot of acne, very short, long black hair, glasses, and a 'Bazinga' shirt, all while holding a notebook. She squealed as she jumped off of the boat, excited to be on the competition. "Hi, I'm Vivian! Oh my gosh, so cool being here! So Chef and Mildred are hosting? They make SUCH a cute couple! Let me write that down..." "Excuse me?" Blaineley stood, confused by the girl. "What a weird girl..." Chef rolled his eyes. Vivian giggled, "Don't deny it, guys! We all know what went on behind the scenes in Total Drama World Tour! Hmm, let's observe the other campers... nerdy guy with notebook, and nerdy guy with weird hair... Yes, interesting! This will work PERFECT in my slash fanfictions. Muah ha ha!" "Slash... fanfictions?" Arlington stood, facing Dylan, and was shocked. "Between me and him? Isn't that... Just, no." Dylan shook his head. "Awww, the cute, defensive and closeted couple!" Vivian continued to take notes. "Who's the seme, and who's the uke?" Arlington and Dylan still stood, not replying. "Ooh, crazy hair, silent, yet, big, buff and strong! Arlington will be the little b**** in this!" '(CONF) Arlington: 'This... is scaring me... Blaineley stood out, in front of the camera. "Alright, let's get this crazy girl to stop talking, and let me make a few announcements, which are very important. Like Revenge of the Island, and All-Stars... there will be an elimination every episode, and the pilot is no exception!" The contestants were shocked, and, Blaineley resumed. "So, let's seperate you into two teams. If I call your name, please move to the left side of the dock." The campers eagerly awaited, while Blaineley begun to read off of a list. "Arlington... Cecilia... Omar... Saskia... Skarlett... and... Tanner! You guys are Team A!" They made their way to the dock. "Yay, Skarlett! We're on a team together!" Saskia hugged her good sister. Meanwhile, Skarlett was happy about this, but in her own manipulative and antagonistic ways. Skarlett replied, "Yes. So fun... Haha." Arlington looked over to Cecilia, smiling. "So... uh... I guess we're on the same team! That's pretty cool." "Uh, yeah, I guess." Cecilia replied, smiling a bit, but then shook her head, and put her sunglasses back on. Omar rolled his eyes, "So I'm dragging these loser campers to finish lines? Yo, that's so not cool!" '(CONF) Tanner: 'I'm on a team of complete losers. It's obvious we'll lose, and I'll be the last one standing on our team. It's inevitable. Blaineley then begun to announce the second team. "Now, the rest of you. If I call your name, move to the right side of the dock. Dylan... Garrett... Harmony... Misty... Monroe... and... Vivian! You guys are team B!" Chef Hatchet passed each team their flags. Tanner read out the red flag for his team, "The Killer Kangaroos? How unintelligent can these team names get? We're in an island in the Pacific Ocean, while Kangaroos reside in Australia. I'm a genius, you should've asked me for team name advice. Morons." Misty read out the green flag for her team, "The Screaming Starfish... I thought they didn't make noises... But, whatever. I'm fine with that. But, not as... killer as I thought it would be. I'd like to leave the other team screaming in agony... And mop their faces like starfish, but, whatever..." "Now, a challenge first up! No time for getting unpacked, settling in, or having breakfast... it's fun time for us... to watch you guys! Now, as you can see in the background, a large, volcano..." "Isn't that dangerous?" Cecilia questioned. "You can't kill me..." Chef chuckled, "Relax... it's dormant... but it can still erupt at any time! Muah ha ha..." "Yeah, but the odds of that are not in your favour." Tanner replied. Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Moving on, we've got two pineapple dummies here! Your job... as a team, make your way up the volcano, and throw yours in first! Watch out for deadly flying birds which might accidentally knock you into the volcano, or the soap bars which somehow made their way to the volcano. Don't stand there, get a move on!" The two teams scrambled, and snatched their dummies, and begun running up the volcano. The Kangaroo's took the lead, with Omar's strength, but the Starfish weren't far behind. Monroe ran, partially helping to hold the dummy in one hand, while stuffing brownies down his gob in the other. "Come on, they're ahead! Don't let them win it, Misty!" Harmony rolled her eyes. However, Misty and Monroe were the only ones carrying it. "Hey, Harmony. Do us all a favour, and shut up! Only two people are holding this, maybe you could do something, or, be the next one voted out!" "Ugh, what is wrong with you people?" Harmony rolled her eyes, as they continued running. "Not as much that's wrong with you!" Misty said, as sweat dripped down her forehead, while she held the heavy dummy above her head. Meanwhile, while Vivian ran, she took note of what the girls were doing. "Oh my gosh, Misty x Harmony! It's going to happen! Tough and snappy go quite well together! This is going to make a great yuri fanfiction! Lemon time, please!" "Stop talking." Garrett rolled his eyes, "Weirdo. But, I would like to see some of Misty and Harmony going on!" "Get bent!" Harmony replied, while they continued running up the volcano. Garrett chuckled, "I like them fiesty!" "Well, I don't like you!" Harmony replied. Vivian gulped, "Oh no! Harmony! Don't cheat on Misty, she'll knock you black and blue! Rethink." Harmony rolled her eyes, "You are sick, vile, and disgustingly weird. Get out of here..." Meanwhile, the Killer Kangaroos retained their lead, with only Omar carrying the dummy by himself. He wasn't tired or anything. "Yo, man! I could do this in my sleep! So much for a competition, yo." Skarlett turned around, and noticed that the opposing team was coming up, steadily. They were coming close to taking the lead. But Skarlett wasn't going to let this happen. She snatched a bar of soap up on the floor, in which Chef had set up for a trap, and snatched the water bottle out of her sister's purse. She laughed evilly, but no one had noticed her. '(CONF) Skarlett: '''They were coming up fast, and I couldn't let them win. Haha, this game is mine... I tell ya, mine! After mixing the soap with the water, she spilled it on the ground behind her team, and kept running along. However, Saskia had noticed something was up. "Um, sis, what are you doing?" "Oh, nothing. Just looking around." Skarlett smiled, with an evil grin. "We're so totally going to win this challenge!" Saskia cheered. "I can guarantee that." Skarlett replied, as the team continued running. The Screaming Starfish continued running, and Misty and Monroe kept pushing further. "We've almost caught up!" Misty shouted, and sprinted even faster, while Monroe was forced to use both of his hands, and dropped his bag of chips. "We've got this!" However, Misty and Monroe slipped in the soapy water, causing their team to collide with eachother, and they rolled down the volcano, screaming. Skarlett turned back, and laughed, evilly. "We're winning!" Eventually, Omar holding the dummy, along with Arlington, Cecilia, Saskia, Skarlett and Tanner, had reached the top of the volcano. "Come on, throw it in already!" Cecilia complained. "I need a manicure, and I'm not doing it up here. Too risky." Tanner rolled his eyes. "Trust me, if it's going to explode, there would be signs. And if they purposely tried to kill us, there would be lawsuits. They don't want that." "And what makes you think you know everything?" Cecilia glared at him. "I'm at the top of all my classes, with an average of 97%. So, if I were as unintelligent as you, I would be shutting up right about now." Tanner bluntly replied. Omar stomped his foot. "Shut up guys, and watch this magic, yo!" Omar threw the dummy in the air, and roundhouse kicked it, causing it to fall down into the volcano. "Aww, yeah! Mad skills, brother!" Blaineley and Chef Hatchet approached in the air in a helicopter. "And the Killer Kangaroos take the win! Sorry, Screaming Starfish! You guys failed, epicly, and tonight, you'll be voting someone out!" The camera panned in on the losing team, who were in a pile at the bottom of the volcano, frustrated. ---- At the diner, the team sat around their allocated table, eating slop from Chef's kitchen. "Alright, so, we need to decide who we are voting out..." Dylan pointed at Vivian, who he was frightened by. Vivian replied, "Hey, I don't think so!" Harmony stated, "I think we could ditch Dylan." "He's weak, scrawny, anti-social, and doesn't really offer much to our team." Misty agreed. "Fully agreed." Garrett added. Monroe suggested, "What about Vivian? Girl is really scaring me with all of her creepy shippings, fanfictions, and fantasies. I say she'd make a good first go." "Well, you raise a valid point." Misty said. "I'm fine with any of them going." Dylan and Vivian looked at eachother, shocked. They were both being targeted by their team, and none of them thought they were safe. They would just have to wait until the elimination cermeony... ---- The Screaming Starfish campers sat around a fire, waiting for the ceremony to pass. "Well, losers. I can easily tell you guys that I'm not impressed. You guys slipped, fell over? I don't even know what caused your failure. But whatever it was, doesn't matter. What matters is who is safe, and who is going home..." Blaineley introduced the campers to the ceremony. She held out a tray of Chris McLean's gemmie awards. "Yeah, we stole all of Chris' awards, and will be using them to replace marshmallows. If you don't get one, bye bye!" She held out the first one, and threw it to a certain camper. "Harmony, you're safe. I don't know why, everyone hates you, but, you're safe... for now." Harmony rolled her eyes. "I'm perfection, no one could vote for me, because I stun them all..." "Yeah, with your ugly looks..." Garrett replied, rolling his eyes. Blaineley also threw him a symbol of safety. "Ah, coolio." Blaineley smiled, "Yes Garrett, you're safe as well. The next one goes to... Monroe..." She threw him a gemmie award, and he caught it. "Are these... edible?" Monroe questioned. "No, I don't think so." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Also safe, is Misty..." She then looked at Dylan and Vivian, who were both left with no symbols of safety. "Dylan, Vivian, only one gemmie award remains. Dylan, you're boring, weak, and pathetic, and Vivian, you're really strange and scare the heck out of everyone with your fantasies. But, who will be going home?" Garrett called out, while Blaineley left the show hanging in suspense. "Can you just hand out the darn statue, you idiot. I just want to go back to camp..." "As I was saying..." Blaineley left it in suspense. "The camper who is safe is.... . . . ... ... . .. . . .... .. .. . . . ... "Vivian! Sorry, but Dylan, you're going home! Please walk down the dock, so Chef can eject you from the island." Dylan looked down on the ground, sad. He waved bye to everyone, "Uh... bye, I guess..." Dylan made his way down the dock, only to be greeted by a cannon, and he stood, confused. "Get in, loser." Chef shoved him in there with no questions asked. He pulled out a lighter, and lit the rope, and within a few seconds, he was blasted out of the island. "Ah, it's refreshing doing this." "Who will be the next camper to go home? And will the Starfish pick up the pace? Will Skarlett keep antagonising the opposing team? Find out next time... on Total... Drama... Bootcamp!" Blaineley ended the episode.